Someone Else's Story
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: "Do you hate me now?" He asked the demi-god twelve years ago. "I wish I could." Was the solemn answer. He really wish he could, but he can't. For this man is his soul mate, and he would give his life just to be with him.
1. Kefálaio énas

**Kato: Yeah, another AkaKuro. TEEHEE. I am not sure where I got the idea but yeah... Just had to type it. So here you go, guys! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Just the story :) Pairing: Prince!Akashi and demi-god!Kuroko.**

* * *

**Kefálaio énas**

* * *

There was this rumour once... Of an emotionless singing creature whose voice beckons anyone who were to hear its song, but haunts them for all its worth. No one can truly say what the creature's voice sounds like, or even describe the sensations that courses through their veins. There are things they can be ascertained about the creature though.

First, the creature, if a human, is a boy.

Second, the creature roams freely about the vicinity of the town, lurking amongst the shadows, most often at night, to conceal its identity.

Third, it is looking for something. Or perhaps, someone. No one can be ascertained. Every person in the town concluded so after hearing the encounters of those who have heard its songs. Sung ever so sweetly, but laced with immense pain and longing. Sometimes, the songs seem almost like a requiem. As if the creature has been lamenting over a devastating loss. Different stories emerge from different encounters. What they all have in common, as most town folks have observed is that the creature only sings painful... lonely... sad songs. A mirror to its seemingly abandoned form.

No being has ever seen its features, or its actual form. It only comes out at night, where the darkness conceals what naked eyes are incapable of seeing. That's why, back in those days and up until now, all town folks address to it as "_Shisha no shingā_" or "Singer of the Dead", for its songs haunts anyone that may hear them.

For many years, the creature continues to appear, in the darkness, encompassing the night with the weight of dread in its songs, without a care to those that are haunted by them. None dared to haunt for it, for fear of dying in the midst of finding it, killed by a song that it sings. The town folks lived through it, day by day, with fear hanging about their necks, suffocating them. Everyone fears the creature.

If only they knew how lonely and empty its eyes were... How, even though they seem to glimmer in contrast with the darkness in a most alluring shade of blue, the soul possessing them is but a hollow void of a once fulfilled and content being. How its lips are often set into a fine line, occasionally curving downwards into a painful grimace as it sings its songs.

And no. They will never know the teardrops that paint the ground as the moon reaches its complete zenith, a full moon at that. The cries on those nights that none but the creatures of the night heard, as the roaring of the winds silence the soft weeping of a breaking soul.

It is one of those nights that the creature sat on the heart of the forest near the town, looking up at the skies, a small teardrop streaking down one of its pale cheeks.

"I can sense that the time is about to come. We will meet again, Red Prince. We have a promise to keep." The creature mumbles, caressing one of its eyes slightly. An act of endearment only he understands.

"But I do wonder..." Its voice trails off as it slowly closes its eyes, relishing on the fleeting breeze caressing its cheeks. "Do you still remember me, Red Prince? Or am I just an apparition or a delusion of a past you may have forgotten?"

The creature smiles ever so bitterly before releasing a silent cry, tears falling relentlessly down his cheeks at the thought. It is quite immature of him, he considered that long ago. Even much, fulfilling a promise that may have as well been forgotten long ago. Though it grieves him that the red prince he met may have forgotten their promise, he would keep his word and fulfil his side of it. No matter how painstaking and equally painful doing it may seem.

"It's almost time. You will turn seventeen soon, right, my dear prince? It is time we fulfil our agreement." He murmurs after a while, letting soft pants escape from his lips.

* * *

_'Do you hate me?' The Red Prince asks, staring down at his feet, not wanting to look into those pain-filled eyes._

_'I wish I could.' Was the only response._

* * *

In another place, at the same time, in the same sky of the same night, heterochromatic eyes assess the sky with a look of utter confusion and partial uneasiness. A heart, his heart, palpitates ever so slowly, as if cutting off the oxygen on his body, suffocating him. He places a delicate hand on his chest, clenching a fistful of cloth near his heart.

"Is there something wrong, prince?" A quiet voice queries as Emerald eyes assess the individual with a sceptical gaze.

"It is nothing." He answers curtly. "Please leave me be. I wish to be alone."

"As you wish." Was the answer before the person leaves the confines of the room, leaving the lone figure on his own.

"I wonder..." The prince murmurs as he gazes at the sky, hearing a faint song on the back of his mind, consuming him with a feeling of dread and loneliness, and yet... profound happiness. "Are you calling for me, Shisha no shingā?"

Sighing, he turns his back on the window and prepares himself for a dreamless sleep, wondering, as he drifts to unconsciousness, if it was just the mere roaring of the wind, or if it was a voice that was crying in that very night.

* * *

**Kato: Er... So how was it? Shabby? Uh... Really sorry if it is but it's just an introduction after all. So yeah. See you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Kefálaio Dýo

**Kato: Heads up to all of you, I do not know much about mythology. So spare me, dearies. xD Thank you for all the support that you guys gave me. I love you all and here is the next chapter to prove it to all of you. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Just the plot of this story.**

**Words of Gratitude: Thank you to everyone that has been supporting me so far, the encouragements, etc. You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Kefálaio Dýo (Chapter 2)**

* * *

A lone figure rests in the heart of the dimly lit forest, listening ever so tentatively at the whispers of the nature, calling to him, beckoning him. The whispers that caress his ears so lovingly drift a sense of a temporary calmness in his quiet and still heart.

A temporary paradise.

A blessed oasis.

The figure raises a hand, beckoning a part of the southern winds to him, watching with emotionless eyes as the winds circulates his being in an ever protective manner. A swift intake of air through his nose, he shudders ever so slightly at the coldness of the winds. As if in a spell, he closes his eyes, feeling the heavy weight of a thousand burdens imposed on him drifting slowly away, overcome by fatigue.

"So that's where you are." A soft voice cuts through his momentary peace, dispersing the southern winds as she approaches him.

"Gaea." He breathes out as he opens his eyes, immediately kneeling before the goddess.

Gaea, the goddess of Earth, the mother of all beings that exist in the past, the present, and the near future, stands before the creature, a doting smile on her face as she sits beside him, letting her long cascading blonde hair settle on the loving touches of the forest's ground, along with her never changing flowing white gown.

"Now, _Skiá_, I told you to call me 'mother'." The goddess reprimands her child, cradling his head on her lap gently, caressing his teal-sea colored hair.

"Please call me by my human name, mother. And… besides, I do not think I am allowed to call you 'mother' as I am not a god as you are." The figure answers slowly, closing his eyes, basking in the soft and gentle caresses of the goddess.

"Please, Tetsuya. You are still a child of mine, though a demi-god, considerably. Besides, I have other children conceived from different beings." Gaea chides, letting a cheeky smile settle on her lips.

"I am quite aware of that. It still makes me wonder how you manage taking care of all of us." Tetsuya answers, slightly opening one of his eyes.

"Dear one, being a mother to all beings is my daily task." The goddess simply responds. "Though out of all my children, you are the hardest one to keep in track of, considering how your presence seems so hard to grasp."

"I… see…" Was the frank response.

"However," Gaea's voice turns into one of authority, stilling the winds and the rustling amongst the trees. "That does not mean I do not hear your cries, young one."

Tetsuya opens his eyes fully, gazing at the goddess before him emotionlessly before he raises his head from her lap, sitting by her side, blankly staring at the skies above.

"It is not something a goddess as high as you should fret about, mother." He comments, glancing side wards at the goddess as she heaves a small sigh.

"_Agapi__̱__méno paidí_, it is not something to fret about, it is something I wish to concern myself with." Gaea murmurs. "Even though you are conceived as a half god, half mortal, a being that not all gods completely approve of, you are still my son. The son I most adore above all of my children."

"That separates me from the others, doesn't it?" Tetsuya answers, watching as Gaea beckons the winds to move once again, dancing around them in a most teasing gesture.

"I love your father very much, my dear child. You are my most precious gift from him. I'd do anything I can, even give my life up as a goddess just to protect you, young one." Gaea answers determinedly, her gray eyes twinkling in an eerie manner.

"I respect that very much, mother. But-"

"But what I do not understand is," Gaea continues, cutting off his son's answer. "You have everything this world could offer. You are a being above the mortals. You do not have to starve, or to live in poverty, or to attend to human needs. Why? Why of all beings, why fall for a human?"

"You of all beings should know that, mother." Tetsuya answers, standing up from where he sits, brushing off strands of grass from his open robe and baggy pants.

"I do, Tetsuya. Believe me, I do." Gaea responds, standing up as well. "It's just… I am worried about you. What if the Zeus punishes you for it?"

Tetsuya glances at his mother's figure, heaving a tired sigh as he looks up at the sky.

"Let I be condemned then, for a being of love I was conceived. If loving is a manipulation by Eros himself, and attraction by Cupid, what is then the value of it, if not a twisted fate?" The demi-god answers bitterly.

"Are you going to him then? To the mortals' domain?" Gaea inquires, clasping her hands tightly.

"Will you stop me, mother?" Tetsuya asks back.

"Nay." The goddess responds, shaking her head slowly. "You may go and meet him, but do be careful. I shall send two sons of the other gods with you. Just to ensure that you may be and will be kept safe."

"… Alright." The demi-god agrees, walking away. "I must leave now. I still have to prepare for tonight."

"Take care, _agapi__̱__méno paidí_." Gaea murmurs as her son disappears into the trees. _'And hope, I shall, that you may find that happiness you seek in the abyss of your still heart.'_

"_Gatópardos. Koráki._ Come thee." The divine goddess calls in a loud voice that echoes about the forest, as she beckons the two creatures she needs at that moment.

It was but a fleeting second but Gaea's sharp eyes captures that very moment as the two gods emerge from the trees, kneeling before her with due respect, all in just a matter of a mere second.

"Gaea." The two gods breathed.

"Rise, son of Dionysus, son of Ares." The goddess beckons to the two who rise up slowly upon the order. "I need your assistance."

"If it's within our power, we would be most gracious enough to offer you help, _Theía mía_." The son of Ares answers.

"I know you would, Daiki." Gaea acknowledges. "It is about Tetsuya."

"Eh?" The son of Dionysus asks dumbly. "What happened to Kurokochii?!"

"Shut up, Kise! Let Gaea speak!" Daiki growls in annoyance, resisting the urge to hit the other god on the head.

All of these, the goddess of the Earth watches bemusedly, though her face, impassive, conceals it all in a perfect façade.

"As I was saying before Ryouta's interruption, I need your assistance in watching over my son. He is heading for the mortals' domain." Gaea continues, unperturbed by what had transpired with the two.

"The mortals' domain?" Daiki repeats, his eyes widening ever the slightest.

"But why?" Ryouta voices out, his bright eyes filled with uncertainty and worry.

Gaea simply smiles at the two before turning away, staring at the grass that covers the forest's ground.

"He has come to meet his _etaíros_." Gaea proclaims, her usual blank grey eyes filled with sadness.

"A mortal?" The sons of Ares and Dionysus breathe in astonishment.

Gaea does not utter a single word, as if her silence is enough of a confirmation.

"What do we have to do?" The son of Ares asks in a low voice.

Gaea turns back to the two, her hands clasped tightly.

"Please live with my son in the time being on the mortal's domain. Please ensure that no harm befalls upon him." The goddess pleads.

"But… father will question our absence and we cannot abandon our responsibilities… and how long does it exactly entail?" The son of Dionysus queries, voice filled with uncertainty.

"Do not fret. I will talk to Ares and Dionysus about that. I'm sure your fathers would do me that favour at least. As for the duration, it would only be a few months at the very least. So please." The goddess beseeches to the two young gods in earnest.

"I'll do it, Gaea." Daiki concedes the favour. "And so will Kise, right?" The god directs his gaze to his other companion who nods fervently.

"If it's for Kurokochii, I'll do it!" Ryouta exclaims, smiling brightly at the grateful goddess.

"Thank you, Ryouta, Daiki." Gaea kneels before the two gods who protest loudly.

"N-No, _Theía mía_! Please do not bow!" The two gods protest, waving their hands frantically.

"If you say so,_ néoi_." The goddess answers.

Gaea raises one of her hands, uttering a small prayer for the two gods who respectively kneel before her.

"May Zeus bless you, son of Ares, son of Dionysus. I am indebted of you two." Gaea flashes a small smile to the two gods. "Everything is already settled when you get there to the mortal's domain. I advise you seek out Tetsuya first to inform him of the arrangements."

"Yes, _Theía mía_." Daiki and Ryouta answer at the same time before they disappear, vanishing into thin air, leaving nothing but a gust of wind in their wake.

The goddess of the Earth looks up at the sky, biting her lower lip as she does. This is her family, the whole of Earth. These are her children, from the forest to the trees, the sky and the seas, even the mortals… they are all her children. But Tetsuya, her demi-god child is the most precious to her out of all of them. She prays, with all her might that her son be protected from harm. Or perhaps, from Zeus' unforgiving wrath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gia na synechisteí**_

* * *

Translations:

_Skiá_ – Shadow

_Agapi__̱__méno paidí_ – Beloved Child

_Koráki_ - Raven

_Gatópardos_ – Cheetah

_Theía mía_ – Divine One

_Etaíros_ – Partner

_Néoi_ – Young Ones

* * *

**Kato: Chapter update! *SHOT***

**CLARIFICATIONS FOR THIS FIC!**

**1. I know that gods wear robes, yes, but hey, I am here to change that. The common thing is that they wear robes but that's the point. It's too common. So I change the point to that. Goddesses are to wear the same thing as Gaea's (and mind you, it's not a ball gown. -_-") while gods supposedly wear the same attire as Kuroko. Other gods that hold valuable titles vary. Example, since Ares is the god of war, his attire is of course war-like. Athena too and so on and so forth.**

**2. Akashi is a prince in this story. Prince of what country? READERS, this is your time to suggest for that. :D So just type your suggestions into your reviews please. Many thanks.**

**3. I keep mentioning "still heart". In this story, the hearts of the gods do not beat. They are immortal beings that exist even though their hearts do not beat. That's one of the distinctions of a god from mortals, other than their powers, etc.**

**4. In the Genealogy of Olympians in the Greek Mythology, Gaea is the mother of all the gods. Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares are her 'children' basically. But since Zeus is regarded as the king of the gods due to his power, we will respect that, alright? In this story, basically speaking, Kuroko, Aomine and Kise are interrelated/ blood relatives. I guess you can regard them as cousins. :D**

**Kato: There goes the explanations! From now on, I shall answer your reviews so feel free to ask. :D Read and review and see you on the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	3. Tríto Kefálaio

**Kato:** **I feel really grateful, you guys. QAQ I never thought you'd actually like this kind of thing. Q^Q Anyway, I shall update now. Sorry for my tardiness. I have my classes still so… yeah. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. It solely belongs to its creator.**

**Words of Gratitude: I thank those that have been following me on the journey of this story. **

**NOTE: So yeah. I was asking you guys what country Akashi should be a prince of and stuff. I'm grateful for all of your response but when I considered them, I also checked the countries' backgrounds and find them unsuitable. So…. I am inventing a country. *SHOT***

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you guys are curious on what Kuroko's attire looks like, well… just imagine Cecil Aijima's attire, the robe one, but a light blue in shade. I was thinking how Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise would look like wearing that and wao…. Of course, Aomine's dark blue while Kise's yellow (not the bright kind though).**

**For Gaea, this was my inspiration: images/view;_ylt=A2oKiaF2xHBRxF4AMV8l4gt.;_ylu=X3oDMTBlMTQ4cGxyBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1n?back=http%3A%2F% . .com%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dwhite%2Bgown%26ei%3DU TF-8%26fr%3Dyfp-t-712%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D20&w=600&h=440&imgurl= .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2010%2F01%2Fgrecian_ white_wedding_ &rurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2010%2F01%2F12%2Fsaja-wedding-dresses%2F&si ze=39.6+KB&name=love+this%21+Just+the+right+sprinkling+of+crystals+around+the+bodice+...&p=white+gown&oid=29cf4246900e4fe1fe86950780971f3f&fr2=&fr=yfp-t-712&tt=love%2Bthis%2521%2BJust%2Bthe%2Bright%2Bsprinkling %2Bof%2Bcrystals%2Baround%2Bthe%2Bbodice%2B...&b=0∋=72&no=20&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=120qtiqrh&sigb=13433hpcf&sigi=12nsl5tg7&.crumb=ivnRfE0qTJk&fr=yfp-t-712**

* * *

**Tríto kefálaio (Chapter 3)**

"The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."

-Don Williams Jr.

* * *

"For the son of Dionysus, you are one pretty slow god, Kise." The son of Ares grunts as they pass the trees, watching with inhuman eyes the fleeting movements of the leaves about them.

"Unlike you, Aominecchi, father does not train me excessively much." The son of Dionysus pouts slightly behind the taller man, squinting slightly as Helios casts his power amongst the mortal's domain, warming the grounds, giving life to all the beings.

"Either your body is a gift or you are just lying." Aomine snorts as he spares a side-ward glance at the other god.

"This," Kise answers, placing a hand proudly at his exposed chest. "This is something I have worked hard for, Aominechii. Not all gods are gifted with this kind of body. Like mortals, we have to work hard to get this kind of body."

"Uh-huh." The man snorts at that, slowing a tad bit as they near the village. "Let's just hope that kind of body wouldn't attract us any attention." Strong, muscled arms stretch upwards, grasping a tree branch, pulling himself up so that he is situated on the tree branch.

"I'm not the only one, Aominecchi." The other god grunts, running a hand through his slightly tousled blonde hair. "I'm sure you will also be a catch to those mortal's eyes."

"Shut up. Let's just go and find Tetsu's whereabouts." The bluenette responds sharply, his eyes scanning the village before them.

"Ahh, this is bothersome." Kise heaves a small sigh of utter boredom, stepping out into the open.

"Idiot! Wait a minute!" Aomine grunts, jumping off the tree towards Kise in a reflex to pull him back.

"Oh my!" The son of Ares mentally face-palms. "What handsome young men!"

"Especially the blonde! Ooh, he's face makes me want to melt!"

"The bluenette's not half bad. Look at those muscles and toned abs!"

_Not half-bad?_

"Kise, you bastard." Aomine growls, glaring heatedly at the smiling blonde.

"But isn't their clothes a bit indecent?"

_Oh right._

"Excuse us," Kise approaches a young lady, who immediately blushes a deep red at such action. "Do you know where Kurokochii lives?"

"Are you a complete idiot, Kise?!" Ares' son hisses, tugging at one of the blonde's ears. "Let's go. I know where he is now."

"Aominechii's no fun." Kise pouts, a small frown on his face as he turns towards the increasing crowd. "Please excuse us. Thank you for your help." He waves at the crowd with a charming smile, specifically at the females who swoon at his dazzling charm, as he is forcibly dragged onto a dark alleyway by his companion.

"I just told you not to attract any attention, idiot!" Aomine growls as he moves briskly along a dark alleyway, releasing the blonde's ear harshly. "Stop wasting time and hurry! I can sense Tetsu's presence nearby."

"Hai, hai." Kise murmurs begrudgingly, trailing behind the blonde.

"Tch. Why did he choose to live with these mortals?" Aomine grunts, placing a hand on his temple.

"That's because I could live away from the snooping eyes of perfectionist gods and not be minded by gossiping mortals." A voice answers ever so calmly, startling the two gods who stop on their tracks.

With a speed that can possibly crack a man's neck, both gods swiftly look at their back, at the owner of the, oh so familiar voice of the man they are looking for, leaning casually against the wall of the alley, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Kurokochii!" Kise hurls himself towards the son of Gaea with the intention of glomping him. Intention, being the word as the demi-god swiftly moves to his side, causing the poor blonde to glomp the ground instead.

"Hidoi!" Dionysus' son sobs dramatically as he rubs his face.

"If you would cease acting like a jest, Kise-kun." Kuroko comments nonchalantly as he drifts his gaze to the other god. "Son of Ares." The demi-god places a hand to his chest, bowing slightly to the said god who snorts in chagrin.

"Quit the formalities, Tetsu." He grunts as he steps towards the demi-god, ruffling his hair thoroughly, inducing a frown into the bluenette's features.

"Please stop it, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mumbles, swatting the hand away from his hair.

"Ne, does Kurokochii know why we're here?" Kise asks as he stands up, brushing the dirt from his robe.

"Gaea- I mean… Mother already explained to me the situation." The bluenette answers quietly. "With that, I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience that my own selfish actions has caused you two. If you wish, you may return to Ares and Dionysus. I will be fine on my own, really."

"It's no problem at all, Tetsu." Aomine retorts with Kise nodding in agreement. "Besides, it's a great opportunity for us to escape from our responsibi-…. er…. to see the world of the mortal's domain once in a while."

"… If you wish so." Was the nonchalant answer from the smaller bluenette. "However, if you wish to live with me, you have to do what I do, act like a normal mortal, and…" Cyan-colored eyes assess the clothes of the two bemused gods. "You really should change your clothes. I took the liberty to buy you two a change of apparel."

"Kurokochii, that's so kind of you!" Kise makes a move to glomp the smaller bluenette again but was held back by the other god.

"We appreciate it, Tetsu." The demi-god nods curtly, uninterested, before turning around.

"Follow me. I will show you to my quarters then." Kuroko murmurs, gesturing for the two bickering gods to follow him.

* * *

Up where the gods dwell, a lone figure watches the three gods, an indiscernible expression on her equally blank eyes. Closing her eyes, she tears her gaze from them, heading back towards her dwelling, into her very own garden.

_As much as I worry about Tetsuya, my other off-springs need my attention as well… _

Her eyes drift downwards to the patch of grass under her feet. Even the calming essence that her garden gives off does not seem to ease her uneasiness and worry for her child.

_My sweetest… _Gaea sighs, envisioning his son's deceased father. _What am I to do with Tetsuya?_

"Your distant mind will cause your ruin, goddess of Earth." A voice interrupts her thoughts.

"It's unsettling to see you like this, _Theía mía_." Another voice commented casually.

"Ares. Dionysus. I give you my utmost gratitude for coming." The goddess glances at the two gods with the smallest of smiles, clasping her hands as she turns towards them.

"Gaea, it's nice to see you again." The two gods approach her, kneeling just as their sons had.

"I apologize for the short notice. I assume you may already know about your sons." Calm grey eyes assess the two gods, beckoning them to rise from their positions.

"Yes. Your small messengers entered our domains, bringing us news." Ares comments. "Fret not, dear Gaea. We understand the situation and permit our sons to carry out your bidding."

"As long as no harm befalls upon them." Dionysus adds.

A small smile graces Gaea's lips. A smile of gratitude.

"I am in debt of you and your sons, my dearest gods." Gaea murmurs, tucking a stray golden lock behind her ears. "Both of you understand my predicament, thus, my asking of your sons' assistance."

_"Theía mía, _all the gods know how much we value _Skiá. _Though a demi-god, the dear child has done nothing of inconvenience to any of us. Rather, he is of great help and a great friend to our children." Dionysus remarks. "However, if I may advice, seeing as he is taking a mortal as his partner, he best be wary. This would not escape from Zeus' watchful eyes."

"Athena and the others, even Poseidon, are willing to protect your son. They cherish him as their own." Ares continues. "I cannot say the same for Zeus though. You know how strict he is with upholding the rules of the gods."

"Yes, I know." A small sigh in agreement. "I wonder how a child of mine ended as stubborn as Zeus."

A pair of distinct laughter resonate throughout the vast garden.

"You know, Gaea, if you had just taken the position as the queen of the gods, which is rightfully yours, you would not have to experience this dilemma." Dionysus says half-heartedly.

"You well know that if I slip up, my sons and daughters would be after my throat, dear Dionysus." The goddess answers.

"If you had taken your rightful position, Persephone would still have been by your side." The god of war's comment causes the goddess' lips to draw into a thin line.

"Rest assured… Gatópardos and Koráki are going to be fine. I give you my word."

"That's the only guarantee we need." Was the curt twin response.

* * *

"Mortals have very little taste of fashion." Kise grunts, tugging at the simple yellow, v-neck t-shirt that he is wearing while squirming against his faded brown pants.

"I bought that Kise-kun." A cold voice comments, cyan eyes burning into the back of the mentally panicking god. "I apologize for **my** distaste but with how I live among the mortals, the clothes I have bought for you and Aomine-kun… they are the only ones that could suffice out of what I have earned."

"Why not just ask the goddess to offer you with material things, Tetsu?" Aomine grunts as he flexes his arms and legs, trying to get used to the feeling of new apparel against his skin.

"That would attract the attention of the mortals, Aomine-kun." Kuroko states as if it is the most obvious thing to say. "In the country of Apólytos, the villagers residing here are neither rich nor poor. This country, though very small as it seems, thrives very well, but not exceedingly so. If I, a mere mortal in my state, is to possess material objects more than what is necessary or what my occupation entitles me to, it would most likely cause me unwanted attention."

"What is your occupation, Kurokochii?" Kise asks as he sits on the bluenette's bed, swinging his legs to and fro.

"…. Isn't it obvious when you entered his quarters, Kise?" Aomine looks at the blonde, as if he is idiot reincarnate. Well… maybe he is.

The demi-god shakes his head at the son of Dionysus.

"It would be best if I show you then."

* * *

As the only son of the royal family, there are two things that an heir must consider.

First: The appearance.

Second: Taking on the responsibilities of the family.

And as such, is what the prince of the country is currently doing.

"Why do I have to do this once again, Shintarou?" Akashi queries, though he already knows the answer, just to irk his personal advisor and childhood companion.

"It is your duty, prince, since you are to take the throne soon. Your father suggested that you know the country you are leading so that you may address to any flaws that you seem fitting." Midorima Shintarou answers, fixing his glasses into place out of habit.

"You know more than anyone else that I am able to handle that quite easily." The prince retorts as he casually waves at his people.

"That is quite true, my prince." A nod of agreement. "But it is what your father asked us to do. Now, if you just continue to survey this part of the village, we can go back to our premises as soon as we can."

"That eager to get away from my presence, Shintarou?" The prince chides, his heterochromatic eyes glinting with obvious amusement and malice.

"You know the answer to that very well, Akashi." Was the curt response.

Akashi does not comment after that, simply walking through the village with his advisor, greeting the dwellers with his usual professional smile and a casual wave.

_Being above these mortals is a given chance. However, this is simply a common, uninteresting duty and façade I have to bear…_

Happiness radiates from everyone he passes by. Every smile…. Every greeting… As if everything is utmost perfect. And true, that is the point. It is perfect. Too perfect. That's what makes things so…. Imperfect.

"It's just too perfect." He breathes out, unable to help himself.

"What was that, my prince?" Midorima asks, glancing at his companion.

"It is no-"

"Come in! Come in! Freshly baked bread at very cheap prices!" A loud voice cuts him off.

"Shintarou, does that count as a flaw?" Akashi queries in slight irritation.

"My prince, that is a very common thing."

Heterochromatic eyes sharply glances around, trying to find the source of that… chirping voice. With undisguised malice, his eyes bear onto an energetic tall blonde who seems to attract lots of the villagers, specifically the female population, towards a very petite and humble looking bakery shop.

"Idiot! That's not how you do it!" A bluenette, a few inches taller than the blonde, smacks the later on his head, inducing a whine from the receiver.

"Then how should I do it, Aominechii?!" Asks the exasperated blonde.

"Like this." The bluenette glances at one of the females there who seem to be staring with admiration at the blonde. "Oi. Buy our bread. If you aren't, stop standing there and drooling all over the place."

"Ahominechii!" Kise smacks the back of the disgruntled male. "Ah, sorry, sorry. He's just like that." He apologizes to the lady who merely swoons.

"Who owns this establishment?" The prince's loud authorative voice silences the crowd gathering around the bakery shop.

"And who are you, shortie?" Aomine snort, stepping forward. The prince's eyes glint with pure anger at the comment, causing the females to back away from the two males.

"Enough." A cold voice cuts through the tension between the two males. A male a few inches shorter than the prince emerges from the bakery, his emotionless cyan-colored eyes bearing into the prince's very own, a look of surprise and tad bit recognition crossing his expression before they change back into a look of disinterest.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko looks pointedly at the energetic male who grins in understanding.

"Thank you for your support, ladies, but we are closing the shop early for today. Please come back again tomorrow!" A chorus of disappointed whines filled the air, though not breaking the staring contest between the son of Ares and the prince of Apólytos. The crowd immediately disperse after bidding their goodbyes to the blonde who cheerfully waves back. Once no one is left but the three gods and the two royalties, Kuroko coughs slightly, catching the attention of everyone.

"If we could take this discussion inside…" The bluenette trails off, his eyes, not insisting but demanding.

The son of Dionysus happily walks inside, as do the prince's supervisor.

"Aomine-kun, if you please." Kuroko murmurs, earning a grunt from the disgruntled bluenette who trudges back into the bakery. The demi-god turns his gaze towards the prince, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"If you please…"

* * *

"I'm going to ask again; Who are you?" The son of Ares once again engages into a glaring contest with the prince.

"He is Akashi Seijuuro, the prince of this country, if you must know…. Idiot." The smaller bluenette breathes the last part inaudibly, but due to the fact that his companions are gods, beings above the mortals, they are able to hear it, making a chuckle spill from the lips of the son of Dionysus.

"Nice to meet you, Akashichii!" Kise grins widely, shaking hands with the startled prince.

"Akashichii?" Midorima questions, arching a brow.

"Please ignore that. He is always like that." The demi-god answers nonchalantly. "If I may, who might you be?"

"Forgive my rudeness." Midorima fixes his glasses in place unconsciously as he straightens his back. "My name is Shintarou Midorima. I am the prince's personal advisor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Midorimachii!" Kise chirps happily.

"Can't say the same though." Aomine huffs, still glaring at the prince who simply glares in return.

"If I may introduce ourselves," Kuroko mumbles, whacking Aomine on the head in the process. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, the owner of this bakery. These are my friends, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta."

"At your service!" The son of Dionysus bows gracefully, unaffected by the hostility.

"Anyway, what are you doing here in the village, Midorima-kun? Ah… if I may ask, that is." The smaller bluenette queries as he sits between Ares and Dionysus' sons.

"We are just surveying the village. It is something the heir must do occasionally to address to the needs of the people."

"Not that there was a need though." The prince answers casually, his gaze lingering on the smaller bluenette who cringes ever so slightly under that calculative gaze. Unconsciously, he places a hand on the bluenette's cheek. It was only a second but the bluenette is immediately yanked away and his personal advisor stands up cautiously on alert.

"You have no right to touch our prince, mortal_." _A great tension suddenly fills the room, suffocating exceedingly, along with the snarling and growls from the two gods.

"_Gatópardos. Koráki. Arketá." _The bluenette orders, placing his hands on the shoulders of the two gods who are slowly backing away while they cease their snarling.

_They seem… inhuman. _The prince thought as he keeps his gaze onto the smaller bluenette.

"You…" He murmurs, staring at the demi-god.

"Have we met before?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gia na synechisteí**_

* * *

_Apólytos _– Absolute

_Skiá_ – Shadow

_Koráki_ - Raven

_Gatópardos_ – Cheetah

_Theía mía_ – Divine One

_Arketá_ - Enough

* * *

**Kato: Boom! Ehehehe~ So yeah :3 Not much to say here. I will update "A Beautiful Affair" first before updating this again, yosh? Ja ne~**

**NOTE:Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, about Persephone, if you must know, he was tricked by Hades and ended up having to stay in the Underworld with him as his queen. Persephone is the daughter of Gaea. If you want to know the whole story, you can read it on the net. Zeus is partly to be blamed for this.**


	4. Kefálaio Téssera

**Kato: Heyya! So, 'A Beautiful Affair' has been updated so we'll update this, yosh? *grins* …. No? You have no choice, bros, 'coz I'm the one updating. *troll* So yeah. Some have been asking me questions so I will have to clarify on that, no? **

**Okay, so first up is, I saw a review about "Bearer of Titans". I can't recall that term and made a research on it. Atlas came up so I thought, "Oh. Does it mean the bearer of the world?" or something so to the reviewer, umm… if you please can clarify that up. ^^" I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Now, I remember a question that shouldn't be Kise and Aomine, Kuroko's uncles? The answer is, technically, they could be, but no. You see, gods as we all know have many children of varying kinds, of varying ages. Technically speaking, in this story, the same time that Gaea conceived Kuroko happened to be the same with Kise and Aomine. Though Dionysus and Ares are basically from Gaea's bloodline, it would not account for Kise and Aomine to be considered as uncles. They are blood relatives of Kuroko and may pass closely as cousins.**

**Next is Midorima and Murasakibara's position. For Midorima, I'd rather he stick with Akashi than be a god because….. well, I just feel that there is a need for someone that can somehow rival Akashi to stick beside him. As for Murasakibara, I am not sure actually where to place him so…. *fist pumps* Feel free to leave a comment on Murasakibara's role.**

**Last but not least, I know I have not given Midorima and Akashi much speaking power. *sulks* I'll improve on this chapter. And also, I have been using past tense for a very long time now….. (MY PRIMARY SCHOOL TEACHER TOLD ME TO! ARGH!) So yeah, I shall use present tense, (when it should have obviously been, from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Neither do I own Kuroko no Basket, nor the icon I use for my account. They belong respectively to their owners and given due credit for them.**

**Warnings: This story, or any of my stories for that matter, is not beta-ed. For any mistakes seen, I ask sincerely for your deepest apologies.**

**Words of Gratitude: I thank all that has been supporting me this far in my stories.**

* * *

**Kefálaio Téssera**

_You can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

It is expected that a god, nevertheless, does not act upon any human emotions, no matter what circumstances may be presented to them, placing their rationality above all rather than their self-reasoning.

That is a golden rule Zeus instilled in every minds of every gods under his reign. The almighty king of the gods knows very well, had envisioned that the grasp of a mortal very much can change a god, if the god is not wary him or herself of it. Many had befallen under the spell of the mortals, even Zeus himself, out of the gnawing desire to punish a mortal, took the mortal's wife for his own, which in turn, conceived him his son. A half-mortal, half-god child. A demi-god. Zeus treats all being equally for he sees them as just any other being in his eyes. He is, however, more wary of the mortals. Mortals that have been bewitching his fellow gods for many centuries since before his time. He is wary as well of the gods. The gods who have befallen upon the mortal's grasp. He does not abhor the bond. He is merely wary of it. And such, his rule:

_It is expected that a god, nevertheless, does not act upon any human emotions, no matter what circumstances may be presented to them, placing their rationality above all rather than their self-reasoning._

A rule that all have sworn an oath to follow. Not just the gods, but the demi-gods as well.

Hearing the words he knows he very much will dread to hear, it does not ignite surprise in him, or leaves him perturbed. Rather, he shifts his gaze downwards in slight chagrin of himself.

"I suppose that was to be expected given those 12 years." Kuroko mumbles, clutching at the hem of his shirt.

Such response earned him incredulous looks from the prince and his advisor.

_12 years?_

"Do I know you or not?" Akashi asks once again, albeit in a firmer tone, glancing warily at the bluenette's tense companions. Though almost inaudibly, he can hear a twin pair of distinct hissing sounds coming from the two.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Maybe I am a figment to your past or a stranger from your present…" The bluenette answers, adding a soft 'my prince' on an afterthought.

The later contemplates on those words silently, glancing at the three to his own companion who stands beside him, frigid. He can hear…. Was it Tetsuya? He can hear him mumbling '_arketá' _to the blonde and the other bluenette, addressing to them with such foreign names distinctly different from how they were introduced with.

"You…" Akashi starts, catching the attention of the three. "You three are not from here. Am I wrong to assume such?"

A Cheshire grin and a feral one cross the lips of the blonde and the taller bluenette respectively while the smallest of the three remained impassive.

"You would not believe where we have come from." Aomine answers in a cold tone. "Or rather, you would consider it a fraud."

"It would only be considered as such if it is absurd." Midorima comments hastily, trying to ease his frigidness.

"It is absurd." The blonde confirms, inching close to the smaller bluenette, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm all ears." The prince murmurs, tapping one of his fingers at the table as he crosses his legs.

The three exchanges wary glances at one another before Kise speaks up.

"It is forbidden for us to discuss them with… your being." The blonde answers, trying to wrap his mind for a better term.

"We cannot tell you such things. We are not permitted to disclose that information." Aomine continues.

"Though… I can tell them to you privately." The demi-god speaks up, glancing into those heterochromatic orbs without hesitance. "Though your advisor has to wait here."

"That is not possible. The prince-" Midorima speaks up in protest, but was cut off by a wave of said prince's hand.

"The prince accepts the offer." Akashi takes on the offer, standing up from his seat, cautiously approaching the three as Kise and Aomine tense once again out of reflex. "Wait here, Shintarou."

With a small nod and an excuse from the demi-god, the four of them excuse themselves to the bluenette's room, leaving the poor advisor to wonder the turn of events.

* * *

"I wonder why you have to bring your… companions along." Akashi remarks, glancing sideways at the two figures beside the bluenette as he sat on the soft mattress of the small bed.

"Shouldn't you wonder why I am telling you something so confidentially? You and you alone?" Kuroko retorts, earning him a small chuckle.

"I should feel privilege." The prince answers with mirth, earning him a small snarl from the son of Ares. "Well then... please disclose the information now."

Kuroko heaves a small sigh of resignation, glancing once at his companions who only nod in affirmation before he opens his mouth slightly to start.

"We are gods." He utters, watching at the prince's expression closely.

His eyes blink once… twice… before a bemused expression crosses his features.

"Is this some form of a joke?" He queries, a tinge of irritation present on his eyes. "Do not make me laugh."

"I know you would say that." Kuroko mumbles, approaching the table beside the bed, taking the glass of water left there before handing it to the prince. "I'll prove it to you."

He kneels before Akashi, placing his hands atop those of the prince's gently. He blows gently on the surface of the water as he tightens his hold on the redhead's hands. Slowly… gradually… tiny water droplets rise up from the surface of the water in a circular motion in the air, inducing a small hitch of breath from the prince as his grip loosens around the glass.

"Do you believe me now?" Cyan-colored eyes gazes into mismatched eyes, captivating the latter ever the slightest.

"You really are not a human?" Akashi mutters, tightening his grip on the glass as the bluenette moves away, raising one of his hands slightly before swiftly putting it down, settling the droplets back into the glass.

"I am." He answers, taking the glass away, placing it back to where it was formerly. "I am a demi-god. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are complete gods."

Akashi immediately glances at the sheepish blonde and the disgruntled bluenette.

"I am _Gatópardos."_ Kise starts, placing a hand on his chest. "I am Kurokochii's cousin, if you really can consider it one. I am the son of Dionysus, the god of wine."

"Oi, Kise!" A hand whacks the blonde's head from the back. "Are you stupid or what?!"

"Aomine-kun should introduce himself as well." Kuroko mumbles, glancing at the quiet but attentive redhead. "I think… Akashi-kun won't disclose who we are under any circumstances."

A soft grunt is given as a response.

"Fine. I am _Koráki. _I am Tetsu's cousin as well, if you can really consider us that. I am the son of Ares, the god of war." Aomine grunts, crossing his arms in the process.

"Which explains the temper." Kuroko and Akashi mutters at the same time, earning them a small 'tch'.

"We came here as Tetsu's guardians during his stay here." Aomine continues.

"Guardians? Stay here?" The redhead repeats, a small frown on his face as he looks at the smallest of the three.

"Let me introduce myself first." Kuroko starts, sitting on the spot beside the redhead. "I am _Skiá,_ the son of the mortal Axiagápi̱tos and Gaea, the goddess of the Earth."

The redhead simply stares at the bluenette as he explains. "We met… twelve years ago. On the heart of the forest outside the village. I simply came here to fulfil the promise we made back then."

"Promise….?" Akashi murmurs, tensing slightly as the bluenette places one of his hands on his right cheek.

"I came here to take you with me." Kuroko answers as he hugs the redhead tight, burying his face in Akashi's chest, ignoring the shouts of protest from Kise and Aomine. "I am your mate."

The prince simply stares at the bluenette with a shocked expression.

_Mate?_

_Promise?_

_Why can't I remember them?_

"Why can't I remember then?" He cannot help but voice out his thoughts as he places a hand onto the bluenette's hair as Kuroko raises his head to look up at him.

"Do you want to remember?" Kuroko asks, a small playful smile on his lips as he inches closer, noting the small blush on the redhead's cheeks. "I can show my memories to you…" His breath fans against the redhead's lips lightly, gently…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The two gods holler, pulling away the bluenette from the startled redhead.

"Alright, that's enough." Aomine grunts, pushing the smaller bluenette to the blonde god who in turn hugs Kuroko possessively.

"I was just kidding." Kuroko answers, blushing slightly upon seeing the small blush decorating the redhead's cheeks.

"I… better get going." Akashi coughs slightly to conceal his embarrassment as he stands up from his position. "I… believe what you told me. Somehow, that is." He answers, looking at the three, specifically at the emotionless bluenette.

"Come tonight. At my father's party at our residence. I wish to speak with you further."

"I don't think that's possible…." The demi-god mumbles.

"Nothing should be impossible for gods like you." Akashi merely responds with a chuckle, opening the door to the bedroom, pausing before he exits the room.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Tetsuya." He drawls, before closing the door, chuckling slightly as twin protests followed after.

_Tonight shall be an interesting event…_

He thinks to himself as he descends down the small flight of stairs, arching one of his brows as his advisor sat on the last step, waiting for him.

"You look like an utter fool, Shintarou." He remarks, startling the bespectacled man who hastily stood up.

"Are you unharmed? What happened?" Midorima asks in a serious tone, assessing the redhead for a while to see if anything bad had happened.

"Even if I tell you, you would not believe a thing of it." Akashi answers casually, walking past his advisor with a speculative look on his face.

_Tetsuya Kuroko… why can't I remember you? Hmm… Well, things should be interesting from now on._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Gia na synechisteí**_

* * *

**Kato: Next update is A Beautiful Affair so please wait patiently for the next chapter. Toodles~**


	5. Kefálaio Pénte

**Kato: I know what you people are thinking. You're like, "Finally she updates Gaea! Now she can make that M scene for A Beautiful Affair!" Yes, yes, like I promise, upon updating this, I will be heading to that oh so glorious M scene you guys want. I'll stop yapping now so you can read. ;)**

**Commercial Break: Please read my two ongoing fanfics, "A Beautiful Affair" and my newest addition, "Pinkie Swear". I promise you won't regret reading them! AkaKuro stories for the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi. I personally claim this plot line and whatever comes out of it. Any semblance to any other stories from this fandom or any fandom is purely coincidental. Any characters that may bear any semblance, name or face or quality, is also purely coincidental.**

**Words of Gratitude: To all my readers, followers, supporters, etc. I love you all!**

* * *

**Kefálaio Pénte**

"That cheeky bastard!" The son of Ares growls in irritation, glaring at the door to the demi-god's bedroom which the prince has recently used. How dare that immortal touch their precious demi-god ever so casually! Prince or not, that guy is oozing with pride the god just wants to smother into pieces.

"Are you alright, Kurokochii?" Kise asks, holding the bluenette at an arm's length.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun." Kuroko answers, swatting those hands away in dismissal. "You did not have to do what you did."

"It was just out of impulse." The two gods defend themselves, raising their hands up. "He just touched you so suddenly after all."

"I was not referring to earlier when you two snarled and growled," He heaves a small sigh of disappointment, staring cautiously at his two companions before adding, ", thought that in it is worth something to berate to you about. What I mean is you pulling me away from the prince. That was uncalled for."

"But Kurokochii! He was trying to kiss you-"

"I was trying to kiss him." Kuroko corrects the son of Dionysus. "That was, however a mere joke. Besides, even if I intended to, he is my mate. It would not matter that greatly."

"That's where your perception has flaws, Tetsu." Aomine contradicts, shaking his head in disapproval. "It is improper to kiss him, even if he is your mate, when he seems to have no memories of you."

"Aominechii is right, Kurokochii." Kise joins in the conversation. "Don't you wonder why Akashichii seems to have no recollection of you?"

"I do." Was the simple reply. "It may have something to do with time. But then again, it may not."

"What do you mean?" Was the twin reply from the two gods.

"We often meet a lot back then." Kuroko explains a small unnoticeable smile on his lips. "He was a very rebellious young child back then, but a very gifted one. His intelligence exceeds past a mere mortal's. Surely, even at such a young age, he could still have remembered even just a shady memory of my existence or our meetings. But just now, he looks…" The bluenette trails off, trying to lace his mind on the proper word.

"He looks blank."

"Well," Aomine heaves a soft sigh as he plops himself onto the bluenette's bed. "Only one way to find out."

Kuroko and Kise stare at him incredulously, arching their brows, questioning what the other god meant.

"Are you two stupid?" The bluenette grunts. "He invited Tetsu to his father's party. So we go to the party."

"I think you are forgetting something, Aomine-kun." The demi-god answers softly. "I'm sure the gods won't let us in with how we look like. We don't even have any proper attire."

"That won't be a problem, Kurokochii!" The blonde god contradicts, a cheeky grin on his face. "I know a goddess who can help us out!"

"Please." A prolonged groan. "Please not her."

"Who is it, Kise-kun?" The son of Gaea asks, puzzled.

He flashes a cheeky smile at his other companions, his smile widening ever more at the seemingly horrified look on that tanned face.

"Who else, but the daughter of the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite?"

"Momoi-san?" The bluenette queries, his voice filled with incredulity. "How will Momoi-san help us?"

"Momoichii owes me a favor." Kise answers with a cheeky grin. "Besides, Momoichii is a very capable goddess. I'm sure she can get us some decent clothes for later."

"And pray tell how will you call her?" Aomine retorts, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Easy." Was the simple reply before the blonde whistles a small happy tune quietly.

"By whistling?" Aomine scoffs with a smirk. "Seriously, Kise. We're in a mortal's domain. There's no way that old hag can hear you calling her."

"Aomine-kun should watch his words. What if Momoi-san comes in and hear you call her that?" Kuroko reprimand the taller bluenette who merely snorts at that.

"That old hag won't hear a thing, Tetsu." He replies.

"_**Who are you calling an old hag, Dai-chan?"**_

Sighing to himself, the son of Ares curses himself upon hearing that ever so familiar, yet irritating voice. The scent of lavender fills the room as a voluptuous figure of a woman takes form in the middle of the room.

"And you think the gods don't watch us." Kuroko whispers, feeling an oncoming headache at an impending demise of a certain god.

"You stupid, stupid jerk! Who are you calling an old hag?!" A goddess with flowing pink hair hurls herself at the defenseless god, clasping her hands tightly around his neck with the intent of choking him.

"Cut it out, Satsuki! Where are your manners as a goddess?!" Aomine growls in annoyance, gripping those hands around his neck.

"Where are your manners, he says." The goddess scoffs, glaring heatedly at the amused god.

"You sure you aren't the daughter of Athena? You fight like a feisty lioness." The bubbling laughter dies in his throat as the goddess strangles him even more.

"Stupid, stupid Dai-chan!" The goddess shrieks in annoyance.

"This reminds me of the reason why Ares and Aphrodite never did come to an agreement to have them betrothed." Kise comments, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he watches them bicker at each another.

"Of course!" Momoi huffs, hoping off Aomine as she fixes her hair and dress. "Who would want to be wedded to an ogre like him?"

"No one would want to marry a barbarian like you either." Aomine comments, raising his hands up as the goddess glares at him heatedly.

"Aww, Tetsu-kun! Whycan't we just get married?" The goddess flings herself to the demi-god, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Ah, Aomine-kun may be a jerk," Aomine protests loudly but it does not bother the demi-god. ", but he can be very caring, Momoi-san."

"Only to Tetsu-kun, he is." Momoi huffs, hugging the bluenette tighter as she looks at the son of Ares. "Seriously! You were WAY cuter when you were a child!"

"No one asked for your opinion, woman." The tall bluenette grunts in annoyance, plopping himself back on the bed as if nothing had happened.

"Whatever, Dai-chan." Momoi flips her hair in dismissal before she looks at the other god while clinging to the bluenette. "Well, what do you need, Ki-chan?"

"You look as lovely as ever,_ Omorfiá."_ Kise greets with a dashing smile. "Now, remember when you said I can ask you for any favors?"

"Of course!" The goddess smiles. "Are you taking up on the offer now?"

"Yup! Do you think you can get us three some clothes for some royal party tonight?" The blonde asks, his eyes twinkling with something akin to hope.

"Clothes? That's very easy!" Momoi untangles himself from the bluenette. "Mother Gaea is already ahead of you on that!" She answers, waving her hand dismissively.

"Ahead of us?" Kise queries.

"Yep!" The goddess answers with a bright smile as she claps her hands enthusiastically, snapping her fingers once.

"What-WOAH!" The son of Ares shouts in surprise as a pile of clothes appears on the space beside him. "What the hell, Satsuki?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I was not!" She answers, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner. "Anyway, Mother Gaea asked me earlier to give this to you but I was so busy with my responsibilities to personally give it."

"Why didn't Momoichii ask a messenger to deliver it?" Kise wonders.

"That's because the messengers are nosy. They may tell Zeus of Tetsu-kun's whereabouts. And I wanted to see Tetsu-kun wear his attire!" She squeals in giddy excitement.

"Well you have the clothes delivered, now get out." Aomine drawls lazily.

"Shut up, Dai-chan!"

"Thank you then, Momoi-san." The bluenette flashes her a small appreciative smile, to which she swoons giddily over.

"Give me a break." Aomine utters under his breath in distaste.

"Now hurry up, you three! Get dressed! I want to see!" The goddess orders, pushing their respective clothes at each of them.

"Thanks for the help, Momoichii!" The son of Dionysus pecks the goddess slightly on the cheek.

"Anytime, Ki-chan." The goddess answers with a smile. "Now hurry up so I may see!"

"Hai, hai." Aomine grumbles as he trudges towards the bathroom, clothes in tow.

"Aomine-kun should respect Momoi-san more." Kuroko comments, shaking his head at the bluenette's disapproving behavior.

"Don't worry, Kurokochii! That's just their way of showing their affection to one another." The blonde answers playfully, dashing off towards the bathroom with the son of Ares chasing after him.

"I dare you to repeat that, Kise!"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Gia na synechisteí_**

* * *

_Omorfiá – _Beauty or Belle

**Kato: I know this is short but I can't mix the next chapter with this one. Or have an Akashi section in this. The pace of this story is slowed because I was thinking of the plot. More or less, I am calculating it to be twenty or so. Please stay tuned to this story!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Heads up for the gods/ goddesses. I was thinking of putting Kagami as Zeus, but that would make the story crack-ish so I had the characters sons/daughters of the gods/goddesses. So in this chapter, Momoi is the daughter of Aphrodite. I am not sure if I am going to put the daughter of Athena in one section but I'm telling you guys that for me, it's Riko Aida. **


End file.
